Keep Me Breathing
by paradii
Summary: Sora loses his bestfriend. He disappears and over time he begins to get suspicious. He's positive his best friend is still alive, he knows he is out there somewhere, he is determined to find him...but everyone is intent to keep him from trying.
1. Prologue

**Keep Me Breathing;**

**Prologue.**

3 months ago, a boy disappeared from Twilight Town. He was, _is_, my best friend. Everyone keeps saying to let him go, but I will not. Never. They say I'm crazy, and they've taken me to countless doctors, but no-one can stop the dreams. I keep having these dreams, he talks to me. He tells me how sad, and terrified he is. Every few nights he rages about the darkness and I wake up crying. I feel like he's hitting me, not physically of course, but like he's stabbing my heart.

My mother is scared, she keeps taking me to the doctors. Every few weeks a new man, or woman, in glasses, ties, slicked back hair making me lounge around in their office. If I had a dollar for every time I get asked 'and how do you feel about that?', I would be able to hire the CIA to search for him and have enough money left over to buy Disney Castle. My brother, Roxas, hears me yelling out at night. One night he heard me mention the darkness. Various recordings of me yelling out 'the darkness' and 'Kairi' replay over and over. I don't have any idea who 'Kairi' is, but she must be important. One of these days I will go searching for him.

I **will** find Riku.

* * *

><p>Hi there, this isn't my first fan-fiction. But it's the first one I have actually posted somewhere for other people to read.<p>

I hope you like, enjoyed it :)

Cheers,

-paradii.


	2. Chapter 1

**Keep Me Breathing;**

**Chapter 1**

The daily gossip had eventually caught me, to my disappointment. There was a new girl in school. Fairly pretty, apparently. Brown/red hair, blue eyes. She sounded alright, but I doubt I had anywhere near a shot. Girls never 'liked' him. He was too goody-good. Naminé came running up to Roxas, who was standing beside me, she slammed into him and he fell against his locker. To think, my younger brother had better luck with girls. Sure, most people hate Roxas. But he's my little bro, so anything he does, I have to stick by. He told me that the new girls name was Kairi, I thought he was messing with me, till later that day, the girl came up to me herself.

'Hi, I'm Kairi. What's your name?' She spoke politely, with a strange ting to her voice. Like a sparkle that you just can't get rid of.

'Do you know Riku?' I blurted out. I couldn't help it, but the strangest thing, is that she didn't seem to deter from the question. She formed her perfect mouth into a perfect smile and replied.

'No, I'm sorry, was he important to you?'

'Oh. Yeah, a bit.' I vaguely noticed what she had asked.

I didn't have much experience with talking to girls other then Olette and Naminé, but Naminé isn't exactly a girl herself. She just smiled at me and looked me over as though she were noting something in her head. The awkwardness was killing me, I couldn't breath and my cheeks were feeling warmer by the second. I had to break the tension.

'Anyways, I have a class to get to, nice meeting you.' I smiled politely and quickly walked away.

'Hey, Sora?' A faint 'princessy' voice called out. How did she know my name? I hadn't told her, had I? Maybe I did and I couldn't remember. Maybe word had gone around. It's not like Twilight Town's High School was very big. Plus, gossip like a new kid wasn't taken lightly. New kids was something people here lapped up like a long needed drink. If it was a girl, like now, it was a new prize for all the boys to compete for, and a new best friend for all the girls to bitch-fight over. High school life is mediocre. Alas, I felt the need to reply to the 'newest fad'.

'Hmm?'

'Which class do you have now?'

'P.E.'

'Me too! Do you mind if I walk there with you?'

That's the problem with me, I'm far too polite.

'Sure.'

There was a certain grace about Kairi as she stepped towards me. Definitely something guys, and girls, would love about her.

'SORA!'

'Roxas, I'm right here, you don't need to shout.'

'Oh, shut up and come here.'

I jumped down from the top of the bunk-bed and walked over to Roxas' desk.

'What?'

'Hey! No need for that tone Mister.'

'Oh SHUT UP and tell me why you made me come over here.'

'Fine. Word is that you're making your move on the new girl.'

'Why am I always the last person to hear the "word".'

'Cause nobody likes you.'

'Oh, you are the nicest brother I've ever met.'

'Sora, I'm your only brother. Come on, I know you're not crazy, but sometimes you make it hard, you really do.'

Naturally I punched him, playfully of course.

'WOW, that really hurt.'

_This time,_ I punched him properly. Good thing mum wasn't home, or I would be toast. Not just medium-rare toast, but burnt toast. The kind that you throw in the rubbish bin.

'How about you make a new "word" and tell them that there's absolutely nothing going on.'

'Sure about that?'

'Positive.'

The look in Roxas' eyes told me that he didn't believe it. Yeah, he knew I wasn't crazy, he promised me everyday that if we could, we would run away and go looking for Riku. But if mum found out, we would be worse then toast. We'd be dead.

I knew that I was lying as well about Kairi, not only to Roxas, but to myself as well. I'm not crazy, but Kairi sure as hell could be. I still don't know how she knew my name.

'Hey, Roxas?'

'Yeah broseph.'

'You remember a while back…about 3 months. The day before Riku disappeared?'

'Sure, like it was yesterday.'

'Hmm. I don't get it.'

'What?'

'You and I remember, but Naminé can't remember for the life of her. Plus, we were gone for nearly a year, but Olette can't seem to remember either of us going anywhere.'

'So? Maybe they just have shit memories.'

'Hahah. That's hilarious. A memory joke, like I haven't heard that one before.' I squirmed back onto my bunk. 'Don't you think mum should be home by now?'

'Maybe she's at the store.'

'Yeah, I suppose you're right.'

'Brother, I'm always right.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Keep Me Breathing;**

**Chapter 2**

Mum got home with a bucket full of chicken and a small box of sea-salt ice cream. This was our nights now-a-days, greased up food followed by an ice cold sea-salt delight. Our favourite. It's strange, months ago at this exact time we were running around saving the day. Now we were lounging about like normal teenagers, except, we aren't normal teenagers, and I keep forgetting that. I'm the 'chosen' one, the one who will lead all the worlds into a new era, the one who will bring us out of the darkness and into the light. And Roxas…well, he doesn't exactly exist does he. Sure, everyone can see him and they think he's real, cause I'm not crazy. But Roxas exists…because of me, or something like that. Roxas was born from my heart. If you think about it, I'm kind of Roxas' father…EW! Ugh, that's disgusting. King Mickey tried to explain it all to me at one point, along with Donald and Goofy, but fragments of my memory are missing…no-one has any idea why, but whenever that particular topic comes up Naminé gets really quiet. I've never particularly liked her.

'Sora…?' Roxas was waving his hand back and forth in front of my face.

'Huh? Oh, hi.' I had zoned out in our bedroom, apparently for the whole time I was thinking, Roxas had been talking about Naminé. I couldn't care less.

He rolled his eyes, '"Oh, hi." Cheers mate. I was _going_ to ask if you would enjoy coming out with Naminé and I…but nooow.'

'I'd rather not.' I turned my attention back to the TV.

'Kairi will be joining us.' I turned back towards him and I _swear, _there was a small smirk on his face. I threw a pillow at him. 'Come on, get ready.'

10 minutes later we were walking to the cinema, a screening of a new movie 'The Keyblade' was on tonight. When Naminé told us the title, the three of us couldn't help but smile. When I turned back around I'm sure I saw a small smile on Kairi's face, but I have no idea what she would be smiling about.

While the 2 girls went to buy some popcorn Roxas pulled me aside.

'Does Kairi look familiar to you?' Roxas asked, while he spoke he was looking directly into my eyes.

'Sure…' As I answered Roxas' eyes lit up brightly.

'Really?'

'Yeah, she looks like the girl who has been walking with us for the last 15 minutes. Rox, are you okay? You're not feeling light-headed or anything?'

He just sighed, then pulled out his best cheesy smile.

'Ya' know, you look a bit scruffy for a first date.' He smirked at me.

'It's not a date!' Even without looking in the window, I knew I was as red as a cherry.

'Sure, that's what _you_ think.' He smiled again and nodded towards Kairi.

'Why would she think this is a date?'

His smile quickly faded.

'What's wrong now?' I pleaded.

'Oh, it's nothing.'

'Alright then, let's go, the movies gonna start soon.'

'Yeah, I'll catch up.'

As I walked away I felt him staring after me. I decided not to make a mess out of it. Recently Roxas and I have been getting along, accompanying him and Naminé out to the movies wasn't a common thing. I suppose this time was an exception because Kairi was tagging along. I had no idea why Roxas thought she looked familiar though, she's a new girl. I quickly caught up to Kairi and we walked into the theatre together. I could feel her looking at me as we found seats, I felt the urge to turn towards her and ask what the hell her problem was. But I'm not the rude type, so I let it slide.

'Hey, Sora?'

'Yeah?' Here we go.

'…never mind.' Fine by me.

'Okay.' I heard her sigh but continued on my quest for good seats to watch a movie, which just so happened to be about me, of course no-one knew that except for the director King Mickey, and everyone else who the movie was based upon.

King Mickey did well with the movie, director and producer was a lot to ask. Although he didn't ask…he demanded. Originally Riku suggested, making a movie about our adventures. It was a joke of course, but King Mickey wasn't exactly accustomed to jokes so he took it literally and insisted on doing everything. Knowing that we couldn't protest, him being royalty and all, he began production straight away, looking for viable actors and actress' to play the whole gang. Riku and Roxas suggested for us to play ourselves, but half-way through casting Riku disappeared, production was halted, then began again after Roxas and Namine insisted to King Mickey to carry on.

Still, I couldn't help but look away when 'Riku' came up on the screen. The King had switched the names up a bit, but you could still tell with Riku's usual high and mighty attitude. I lay down in bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Riku…'


	4. Chapter 3

**Keep Me Breathing**

**Chapter 3**

'Dreams, dreams, dreams…nightmares?'

Twisting and turning, Riku writhed in agony ahead of me screaming into the empty spaces. I ran and ran, but the further I ran, the bigger the distance between us became.

'RIKU!'

'…Sora?'

His hand reached out to me, begging, pleading, mirroring the day our entire adventure had started. The moment when Riku had first been sucked away from my life by the darkness.

I haven't been totally honest…I know where Riku is. We all do, Namine, Roxas, King Mickey and I…we're the ones who sent him there. Of course, Riku made the final decision to go, he said it was best. We didn't need him anymore, foolish me, I had believed him. But I did need him, I still do. Riku is trapped in the Realm of Darkness. No light to guide him back.

'Sora…'

'Riku, I'll save you! I promise…I promise.'

Suddenly a massive black hole appeared beneath my feet, black, wispy arms appeared from under me and quickly climbed up my torso. The darkness encased my body; Riku disappeared from in front of me. When my own mind returned to me, unsuccessfully taken over by the darkness, a girl lay on the ground bathed in light.

'Hello?'

'Sora it's me...' I couldn't make out the last word.

The floor shook.

'Not again.'

Before I had the chance to catch my breath, the ground shattered into a million pieces.

'RIKU!'

'Sora, Sora! Wake up!' Roxas' face hovered above me.

'What? Huh?'

'We're gonna be late!'

'Where's mum?'

'She's already gone, HURRY UP!'

I raced downstairs and had a quick bowl of cereal.

'Come on Sora!'

'Yeah, yeah.'

I ran back to our room and pulled open the closet, reached into the back of the closet without realising, and pulled out something that I hadn't seen in months. The Keyblade. Glistening in the sunlight. I moved aside a couple of jackets and lying in the back were two sets of clothes. A red, blue, black and white pile of clothes. Spread on top of two sets of shoes, both black and yellow. A Kingdom chain in the shape of a crown hung from a coat hanger. The Keyblade felt perfect in my hand, shaped for my hand and my hand only. I placed it carefully back into my closet and changed into my school uniform.

'SORA!'

'Coming.'

Getting to school was a hassle, especially since we missed the train. Once we got to school, Roxas ran off with Namine and I hung around with Hayner.

'Sora, is there something wrong?' He was staring at me, probably had been for a while.

'Oh, no. Just…thinking.'

Seeing the Keyblade had really done something to me.

'Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. See you in English kay?'

'Yeah sure, later Sora.'

I nodded in recognition at Pence who was standing beside Hayner. Quickly rushing to the school entrance, casually slipping through crowds of students. A bathroom door stood out ahead of me. My palm began tingling as I stepped into the empty bathroom. I stuck out my hand and a flash of light illuminated from my wrist. The Keyblade materialised in my hand, I grasped it tightly. The Kingdom Key. The Keyblade Master. The Chosen One.

I knew what I was thinking; I knew it was one of the stupidest things I had ever thought of. But I've done worse. It's been a while since I had seen Donald and Goofy…

My phone rang.

'Yeah?'

'Sora! We need your help!'

'Leon?'

'Yeah it's me you knucklehead. Something's happened.'

'Okay…I'll be there as soon as possible I just need to…'

'Get Donald and Goofy? They're already here. We need you Sora, and hurry!'

I selected speed-dial.

'Roxas. I'm going.'

'Okay.'

'I haven't even told you where to.'

'To Leon, Yuffie called me. I'm coming with you.'

'I'll meet you out the front.'

'Yip.'

We ran home, Keyblade in my hand. We each pulled open our closets. Roxas was quickly dressed in his usual clothes, white black and red. Pulling out a Keyblade of his own, given to him by King Mickey. I changed into my clothes, the ones that could fit. The clothes flashed and flared red.

'Let's go.'

'I know what you're thinking Sora.'

'What?'

'You're thinking that this is your opportunity. You want to save him.'

'I'm _going_ to save him.'

He just nodded. 'Let's go.'

We ran downstairs, Roxas headed straight for the door. I stood by the staircase.

The door opened to a tall man in a black hooded coat pulled over his head, I couldn't see his face. But Roxas could, and he immediately looked defeated.

'"Section 6 of the World Conduct: People are banned from exploring and meddling in other worlds, no exceptions." got it memorized?'


	5. Chapter 4

**Keep Me Breathing**

**Chapter 4**

'Hello, Roxas.' A tall man in a large black cloak let himself into our living room. I noticed straight away the blazing red hair.

'Long time no see, Axel.' Roxas muttered under his breath.

'Sora, my man!'

I didn't respond with anything 'friendly' but the Keyblade flashed into my hands and I was ready.

'Whoa! Calm down, I'm not here to fight…I'm not even here to stop you. I'm here to help you guys get of here.'

'Why would we need your help?' Roxas was flared at Axel. I wouldn't blame him, we hadn't seen Axel in forever and he turns up out of the blue with his default smirk, telling us that he's here to help.

'You need my help, cause without it, you're not going anywhere.'

Roxas walked over to the fridge and grabbed a glass of orange juice.

'And why should we believe you? You're still working for Organization XII.'

'There's not much of it left after what you guys pulled off. Anyways…I heard you were looking for your friend Riku.'

I flicked my head up to him, and his smirk only got worse.

'Axel, don't even play that card!' Roxas was standing in front of me, probably for a good reason too.

'I'm sorry Roxas, did I hurt your feelings?' He pulled a fake sad face.

'Fine, what do we have to do?' I was desperate to get Riku.

'Sora...' Roxas looked at me.

I stared into his eyes, a deep blue, like mine.

'Roxas, I have to.'

He nodded at me and moved to grab a note he had written for mum from the kitchen counter.

'Here,' he put it into my hand, 'stick it on the table by the door.'

'Fine.' I moved up to the door, walking cautiously past Axel. There was a small piece of paper there. A scribbled note which hadn't been there previously. It says 'I'm sorry for everything. –Axel.' I glanced back at him, he was glaring at the paper in my hand and looked up at me. Immediately I understood his intentions.

'Okay, lets go.'

Walking out the door into the calm morning light, I felt my clothes react to it. Chains hanging from my jacket jingled. Axel opened my hand and put something into it. I looked down…a thalassa shell charm. Something reacted in my memory. Pain, pain and more pain.

'AAAAAAHHH!' Red, fire, seared through my body.

'What the hell did you do to him?' Far off Roxas stood in front of Axel, holding his Keyblade.

'I'm just helping him remember.'

'REMEMBER WHAT?'

'…Kairi.'

Roxas turned and looked back at me, it looked like he was standing metres above me.

I felt like a hot red wire was attached to my spine, I reached back and grabbed at my neck.

'What's happening to him?' Roxas was gawking at me like I was a science experiment.

'His brain is reacting to a memory that it's forgotten. A memory of Kairi. He's going to pass out soon Roxas, when he does, just let it happen.'

Roxas looked at me, scared, anxious, maybe worried. Before I could hear him reply to Axel, they began to spin, everything, up, left, right, below. My eyes fluttered, and everything went dark.


End file.
